emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mu Shaodi
|chinese_title = 牧少帝 |name = Mu Shaodi |aliases = *Old Devil / San Gui Ye (三鬼爷) *Grand Elder Mu |afiliation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--Old Ancestor posing as Disciple#27 |occupation = ! *Disciple *Old Ancestor |relatives = Mu Shaohuang (younger brother) |master(s) = |disciple(s) = *Liu San Jian (disciple) * }} |gender = !Male#1 |age = > 50,000 years |status = Alive |era = !6-#27 |race = !Humans#27 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#27 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#27 |nation = ! *Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#1 *Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom--formerly#27 |level = !Emperor Candidate#27 |first_appearance = 1-as Old Devil*27-Mentioned as *1130-Revealed as |death_appearance = |history = Origin was born around 50,000 years ago near the end of the Emperors Era. He was a disciple of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. In his generation, the Sect was at its strongest after 's time; it was able to dominate entire Mortal Emperor World. Emperor Candidate was strong enough to compete for the Heaven's Will and was Ta Kong's strongest rival. They repeatedly fought for the Heaven's Will, and both won and lost three times. In their last battle, lost to Ta Kong. The world believed that either died in that battle or soon after, but he secretely survived. Great Calamity Suffering three defeats in a row from Ta Kong, decided to unseal what he believed was a great power Min Ren had left behind under the Sect's Emperor's Foundation. Unfortunately, the power was not what he was led to believe and the trapped Mortal Emperor almost broke out of the Emperor's Foundation he was sealed in which nearly destroyed the Sect in the process. It was only the timely intervention of Black Dragon King that saw the sect survive. However, most of the Old Ancestors of the sect were forced to use their power to contain the still threatening disaster, which could only be sealed away by an Immortal Emperor's formation. Legacy His crime wasn't recorded in the history of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect so future generations never learned about it. They believed, that died long ago. Some people also believed, that sealed some Sect's Immortal Emperor Merit Laws in the last three levels of the Scripture Library. Old Devil In truth, however, hadn't died. For his crimes he was punished to suppress the Emperor's Foundation under the Sect ever since. Later on became known as Old Devil in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. According to rumors, he was a bastard of the Sect's previous Sect Master or Sect Master from the two generations ago. Either way, all aforementioned and even current Sect Master cared about him. As Old Devil he was widely known for his indecent behavior of spending money, lying, and fooling around in the brothels. He was uniformly despised by all Sect's members, from disiples to Elders, but thanks to the protection of the Sect Masters, the Elders were helpless against him. The second reason was because he possessed the Third Ancient Order of the Sect, the holder of which could request anything from the Sect, and always refused to return it back to the Sect. Old Devil spent most of his time in the Cui Hong Brothel, but the reason for that was that the entrance to the Emperor's Foundation was located there. Meeting Li Qiye He was the first person who met Li Qiye in the Current Era. He told Li Qiye that the latest Immortal Emperor, Ta Kong, and Li Qiye's latest disciple, Black Dragon King, has been missing for 30,000 years. After that he accompanied Li Qiye to the Heaven Suppression City to perform the ceremony of venerating the dead. Then they returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's territory, Old Devil gave Sect's Third Ancient Order to Li Qiye, and went to the Cui Hong Brothel, the most famous and popular brothel within a thousand mile radius. |items = * Third Order of Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect: It is not known how exactly the Order fell into his hands, but he held onto it with his life, and adamantly refused to return it back to the Sect. In the end he gave the Order to Li Qiye to help him join the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. |trivia = * }}